Unexpected Miracles
by Edge of Hyrule
Summary: This is the direct sequel to Bonds That Surpass Fate. This story takes place a little more than two years after the last chapter of the previous story and goes over the next chapter of Link and Zelda's lives. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home, Link

**Hiya, readers! Sorry I've been negligent to update for my Zelink story, but I'm back with this first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hateno Village is rather quiet, due to the fact that it's late at night, and very few residents are still awake, only amounting to a couple people.

The sound of hooves clopping on the main path can be heard. "Yah," the rider urges his mount quietly, remembering that the rest of the village is asleep. He slows his horse to a walk as the pair approach the lone house set back from all the others. "Woah, Epona," he says, pulling on the reins and dismounting the mare after the two have crossed the bridge. He's in the middle of bedding Epona down for the night in the horse shed when he hears the sound of footsteps on the bridge.

"Oi, Link," another village resident calls to him, panting as they run towards him.

Link pauses in his work and looks up at the approaching person. "Oh, hey, Symin," he calls softly, setting what he has in his hands down on the ground. "What brings you out here so late?"

The Sheikah scientist shrugs. "Just wanted to check on you and Miss Zelda and see how you both are doing," he replies, crossing his arms. "I know that it's been hard on both of you to get a routine going after all that's happened. How's life treating you these days, adjusting to a normal life?"

"Yeah, well, I didn't have to hard of a time adjusting," Link admits, undoing the straps that hold his sword on his back. He props it up in front of his body and leans against the hilt. "It's Zelda that has had more of a rough time getting back to living. But being married, we can lean on each other for support."

Symin smiles. "Well, I'm not surprised," he replies. "She spent one hundred years, give or take, holding the Calamity back, so if anyone is going to have a hard time figuring their life out, it would be Miss Zelda."

Link nods. "I know," he agrees. "I'm her husband, so I know better than anyone else that she's very exhausted."

Symin walks towards the former Champion and shakes his hand. "You take good care of her now, you hear?" he says, his voice firm but Link can distinguish a slight fatherly tone in the scientist's tone.

Link nods. "Of course, Symin," the knight replies. "You know me. I will never abandon the _Princess _of Hyrule. I never have and I never will."

Symin smiles, releasing Link's hand. "Alright," he says, heading back to the bridge to go back to the Tech Lab. "I better be off now before Purah chews me out for being gone too long."

Link raises his hand in farewell. "Okay, good night, Symin," he calls, going back to work as Symin heads back the way he came.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later..._

Link walks up to his door and pushes it open, cringing inwardly as the door creaks loudly. After he walks in, he quietly closes the door and hangs his pack up on one of the hooks. He furrows his brows as he notices that the kitchen light is on and the loft's lamp is on. "Zelda?" he calls softly, walking softly up the stairs. He peeks through the thick, heavy curtains, which separates the bedroom from the rest of the house. "Zel?" he whispers, parting the curtains and tiptoeing to the bed where his blonde-haired wife lays sleeping.

Zelda sighs in her sleep and smiles.

Link sits down on his side of the bed and runs his fingers across her forehead, tucking some hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face. _'How'd I get so lucky to have a woman like you?' _he thinks.

Zelda moans and fidgets in her sleep before slowly opening her beautiful green eyes.

Link smiles. "Hey, sleepyhead," he says softly running his fingers down her cheek.

Zelda looks up at Link and smiles, but doesn't say anything as she pushes herself into a sitting position. "Morning, Link," she replies, in the act of yawning. She crosses her legs and rests her elbows on her knees.

Link chuckles. "Actually, it's ten forty-five at night," he corrects, rubbing the back of his neck.

Zelda facepalms. "Oh, sweet Nayru, I'm so sorry, Link," she apologizes. "I meant to stay up late so that I could welcome you home from your long day at work."

Link shakes his head. "You don't need to apologize, Zelda," he replies and gives her a hug. "Besides, I like to watch my gorgeous wife sleep."

Zelda giggles, blushing. "Oh, Link, you always have to sugar-coat everything," she says, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "Anything interesting happen when you were out today?"

Link shrugs. "Eh, not much happened as regards being interesting," he replies, leaning on his hands. "What have you been up to today while I was gone?"

Zelda smiles and shrugs. "My usuals around the house," she replies, letting go of him and laying down on her side again. "Though I do have something to tell you."

Link looks intrigued now. "What is it?" he asks.

Zelda shakes her head. "I'm not going to tell you until tomorrow," she remains stoic, though Link can tell that she's nodding off.

The light goes off and Link slides into the bed next to his now-asleep wife. "Good night, princess," he murmurs, kissing her forehead before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Link wakes up to the sound of throwing up from the house's only bathroom. He props himself up onto his elbow and grabs the family Sheikah Slate, looking at the time. _Two thirty_ _AM. _He sits up, running his hand down his face, and gets up quickly, hurrying to the bathroom. "Zelda?" he asks, knocking on the door. "You okay?"

It's about thirty seconds before she answers. "No, I'm not, Link," she replies as loud as she can, but it comes out hoarse.

Link curses under his breath. _'Is my wife ill with the flu? Or is it something worse?' _he asks in his mind. "Do you need me to come in to help you?" he asks.

Zelda's response comes quicker than last time. "Yes, please," she moans, throwing up again. "The door's unlocked."

Link doesn't hesitate, opening the door and holding up his wife's hair while she leans over the toilet.

Zelda shudders and sits up straight. "Okay, I think that it's gone for right now," she says breathlessly, wiping her mouth of any remaining traces of vomit. Link lets her hair go and they both lean against the wall. Zelda leans against him and he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I'm fine now."

Link pulls her close and kisses her forehead. "Did you eat something bad for dinner?" he asks, stroking her hair.

Zelda shakes her head. "That's actually what I wanted to talk about with you," she replies, grabbing his other hand and squeezing it. She takes a deep breath. "Last week, I was at Kakariko getting my normal health check-up from Paya and she noticed something different about the results that came through on her Sheikah Slate. I asked her what changed, but she said it wasn't anything that I should be worried about. And so, she sent me home. What bothered me is that she didn't tell me what the difference on my results were, but nothing was said and my results were sent to my Slate, so I looked at it. And I noticed something that shouldn't have been there."

"What was it?" Link asks.

Zelda shakily gets to her feet and trudges over to her table, opens the drawer, and grabbing two things: a few papers organized in a small stack and something else Link can't quite make out in the early morning light. "I printed these out so I could have physical copies in case I lost them on my Sheikah Slate," she says walking back over to her husband and first hands him the papers. "What do you see that's different?" she asks, clasping her hands to her chest.

Link scans the results, but his eyes widen when he reads one word: _Positive. _He looks up at his wife, mouth agape. "Are you being funny right now?"

Zelda shakes her head, leaning up against the bathroom counter. "I didn't want to believe it at first, either," she replies, hesitant for a moment before handing him her own Sheikah Slate. "Look at the screen."

Link obliges, looking at the Sheikah Slate. Once again, it says the same thing. He gets to his feet shakily, leaning against the wall, and looks up at Zelda. "We're going to have a baby?" he asks, his voice no higher than a whisper.

Zelda nods, a big smile on her face. "Yes, my knight," she replies. "Our little family is going to get bigger in half a year."

Link drops the item and rushes forward to snatch Zelda in a tight hug. "Oh, Zel, I thought you were just joking," he says quietly in her ear, on the verge of tears.

Zelda smiles and shakes her head. "You should know me better than anyone since it's _me _that you married," she replies, resting her chin on his shoulder. "And when you see me start to hesitate, then you know that it's something serious I'm about to tell you."

They let each other go and Zelda grabs Link's hand, gently pulling him back into their bedroom. Zelda lays down flat on her back on her side of the bed and Link crawls onto his side, laying down on his stomach. Zelda caresses her mostly-flat stomach, noticing the slight bulge. _'I still can't believe it; I'm going to be a mother in 6-and-a-half months,' _she thinks, rubbing her baby bump. "Link?"

"Hmm?"

"How are our friends going to handle this?" Zelda asks hesitantly, reaching out to grab his hand and squeeze it tight. "Sidon will definitely have something to say about it, and Impa will surely slap me upside the head for it."

Link puts his other hand over the one on her stomach, his calloused hand covering the smooth skin of her petite hand. "Don't worry, Zel," he reassures, running his thumb across the top of her hand that rests on her baby bump. "We're going to be fine."

"But, what if -"

Zelda!" Link interrupts his wife, making her jump slightly. "Sorry," he apologizes gently, cupping her cheek with his hand. "One thing that I know that we share in common is that neither of us will do anything without the other. We've been through so much together that this is only a small task for us."

Zelda smiles, nodding. "Yes, I suppose you're right," she agrees, rubbing her stomach fondly. "We survived a horde of Guardians _and _defeated Calamity Ganon together."

Link gives her a small smile of his own. "And besides, we're going to be starting the next big chapter in our lives," he continues. "We're going to be parents to the next generation of the royal family."

Zelda looks at him, her glare saying what she didn't need to say. _'Just shut up, Link.' _Zelda sighs. "Link, we've already talked about this," she replies, pushing herself up onto her elbows. "I'm not going to resurrect the royal family. The royal family died a hundred years ago when the Calamity struck the Kingdom."

"But you _are_ royalty, Zel."

Zelda smiles slightly at hearing her nickname that her husband gave her a long time ago.

Link continues. "A hundred years ago, I remember the princess was always told that her destiny was the royal family and defeating Ganon," he says. "But now, she's a loving wife and a wonderful soon-to-be mother."

Zelda smirks. "And, uh ... is she pretty?" she asks, clasping her hands together and resting her chin on the backs of her hands.

Link doesn't hesitate. "Actually, she's beautiful," he replies, grabbing her hand in his. "And I don't think I could get any luckier. I've been given a lovely wife to hold and cherish and, just when I thought it couldn't get any better, I'm told that I'm going to be a father."

Zelda smiles, tears staining her cheeks. "I didn't know that you had it in you to give me such an amazing speech," she says tearfully.

Link reaches out to wipe the tears away and moves his hands down to rest on either side of her neck. "And I didn't imagine that you'd change from being the snarky, jealous princess that you were to the easy-going, funny woman that's my wife," he replies gently, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss against her forehead. "Thank you," he whispers.

Zelda presses her hand against his cheek. "You're welcome," she whispers back, the two of them leaning forward to meet in the middle in a soft kiss before they pull away from each other.

Link puts a hand over his mouth to cover a yawn. "I think that it's time to get to bed," he decides, his voice showing just how _tired _he is after a long day out of the house. He removes his Champion's tunic and hangs it up on one of the knobs of the wardrobe.

Zelda nods, switching the lamp off as both of them lay down on the bed, facing each other. "I can't believe everything we've been through together," she murmurs, tracing the scars on her husband's chest. "Fighting Calamity Ganon and defeating it, getting married, and now..." she trails off, lost in thought.

"Now we're having a baby," Link finishes, gently putting his hand on her baby bump.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" Zelda asks in a quiet voice, already half asleep.

"We'll take it as we go," Link replies. No more is said as the two fall asleep.

* * *

**Thanks so SO much for continuing to stay with me while I work on this sequel to "Bonds That Surpass Fate". It really does make me feel much better that it's not only me that takes such an interest in the Zelink ship. Anywho, kudos to those of you who really liked this first chapter and I'll catch y'all in the next chapter!**


	2. Author's Note

**Hiya, readers! So, I wanted to clear something up real quick. For those of you who have just begun reading my Zelink story "Unexpected Miracles", I would highly recommend that, before you continue to read Unexpected Miracles, you should read the previous story to this one called Bonds That Surpass Fate because it sets the stage for this one. Anywho, thanks a million and kudos to y'all!**


	3. Chapter 2: Sick Day

**Hiya, everyone! So, really need to apologize for the lack of updates on my part; I've been busy with helping work on my house and I really haven't had much time to do much of anything with my fanfics. But here's Chapter 2, so enjoy!**

* * *

The rays stream through the window up in the loft of Link's and Zelda's little Hateno home, prompting Zelda to wake up before Link. Sitting up in their bed, she stretches and rubs her baby bump fondly. It's been several weeks since both her and Link found out about their baby and they don't spare a moment to express to each other in words how surprised they both still are at the news. Zelda gets out of bed quietly so she doesn't wake Link up and tiptoes down the stairs, purposely avoiding the stairs that creak. She goes into the storage room below the loft and changes into her clothes for the day before heading outside to sit beneath the big tree in the front yard.

Link's suddenly awoken by a coughing fit and leaps from the bed to hurry down the stairs for some water. But, because he's only half-awake, he misses the first step and falls down the stairs. He tries to catch himself about two-thirds of the way down, but he's going too fast and his foot slips, making him fly across the room and land flat on his back.

Zelda is enjoying the sounds of nature when she hears a loud thump from in the house. _'Sounds like Link is up,' _she thinks, getting to her feet and heading to the door. The minute she pushes it open, the first sight that greets her is her groaning husband sprawled on the floor on his back. "Oh, Goddess," she says in concern, rushing over to him and falling to her knees. "Link, why do you keep doing this to yourself?" she asks, helping him sit up.

Link shakes his head to clear the dizziness. "I woke up in a coughing fit and I was _trying_ to get downstairs for a drink of water to calm the coughing fit," he replies hoarsely, coughing again a few times. "But I guess I missed the stairs completely and, next thing I know, I'm down here looking up at the ceiling with a sore back." His voice gets all scratchy and hoarse at the last chunk of his sentence, causing Zelda to knit her brows in worry.

"Link, are you getting sick?" she asks straightforwardly, frowning when Link shakes his head. "Really? Because, to me, it sounds like you are."

Link shakes his head. "Zel, I'm not sick," he replies, but his face says otherwise.

Zelda crosses her arms and looks at him with a knowing look. "Link, you know you can't win," she says in an even tone. "I know you're sick and, until you're better, you're not going to be leaving this house."

Link sighs in irritation, but that only causes another coughing fit to begin. "Yes, I am sick," he replies once the coughing fit has calmed. "At least let me tell Bolson that I won't be able to come work today."

Zelda shakes her head. "Nope, I'm not going to let you out of this house until you're better," she says, pushing him lightly towards the stairs. "I'm going to help you get better and I'll even do you a favor. I'll let Bolson know that you can't come to work until I give you the all-clear."

Link groans as he trudges up the stairs, Zelda following right behind him. "Alright, you win," he mutters, laying down on his side of their bed. "Just ... tell Bolson that I have a little cold that I've come down with," he adds, covering up with the blanket.

Zelda smiles. "Okay," she replies, pressing her palm against his cheek. "I'm going to come check on you in a little while. You want anything?" she asks, rubbing her thumb over his eyebrow.

Link nods. "I'd like a cup of water for now, if you don't mind, honey," he replies, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Zelda nods. "Okay," she says, walking down the stairs and grabbing a cup from a cabinet. She goes outside and sets it down on the door threshold so both hands are free to get a bucket of water from their personal well. After getting the full bucket back to the front door, Zelda dips the cup into the bucket and gets a full cup of water for her sick husband. She takes the bucket and pours the remaining water into the water trough for Epona and Blizzard, then heads inside to give Link his water.

Link downs the cup in a few swallows and hands the empty cup back to Zelda, who sets it on the floor next to the bed and gets down on her knees to take one of his hands in his. "Thanks, Zel," he whispers softly, putting his other hand on her growing belly.

Zelda smiles and kisses his forehead. "Anytime, Link," she whispers back, rising to her feet. "Yell if you need me."

Link nods and his eyes slowly droop, closing completely a little more than thirty seconds later.

* * *

_A couple hours later..._

Zelda sits underneath the shade of the big tree in front of the house, her back against it and her legs crossed, and is looking at the pictures that Link took on her Sheikah slate during his journey to get himself stronger so he could eventually rescue her. _'Wow, I can't believe that Link gave me my freedom back over three years ago,' _she thinks, stopping at one of the pictures in the compendium that catches her eye as she swipes to the left. Tears form in her eyes as she touches a picture of a beautiful Silent Princess. '_My favorite flower,' _she thinks as she wipes her tears away. _'He remembered.'_

Link quietly opens the front door and watches his wife scroll through the photos that he took on her Sheikah slate while he was preparing himself for his fight against Ganon and to free her. _'My life just couldn't get any better than it is now,' _he thinks, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Suddenly, he feels a coughing fit rising from his chest and he closes the door quickly, although it shut a little bit louder than he'd intended.

Zelda gasps softly and turns around to look at the house, her Sheikah slate resting on her knees, when she hears loud coughing coming from inside. "Oh, Link," she whispers, quietly opening the door and setting her Sheikah slate down on the table. She walks up the stairs, careful to avoid the spots that are creaky, and finds that her sick husband is sitting down on his side of their bed with his elbows on his knees and one of his hands on his face. "Link?" she calls softly, stepping over the last stair and hurrying over to him.

Link looks up at her, a small smile on his face despite the fact that he's not feeling well. "Before you even ask me, yes, I'm okay, Zel," he manages to croak, which causes another coughing fit to start.

Zelda sits on the bed next to him and rubs her hand on his back. "You make me worry too much about you," she says, a tiny smile forming on her face when Link finally gets his coughing fit to calm. "You know that, right?"

Link leans against her shoulder and smiles, his eyes dropping slowly. "Yeah, I know," he whispers, fighting to stay awake, but eventually he succumbs to his body's need for sleep.

Zelda smiles and watches her husband as he starts snoring softly. _'His trip going down the stairs and back up must have taken far more out of him than he'd care to admit,' _she thinks, carefully moving Link from off her shoulder and lays him down on the bed. She covers him up with the blanket and tiptoes down the stairs so she doesn't wake him. She grabs her slate and goes back outside, closing the door softly, sighing and running her hand lightly over her bulging stomach. _'Don't worry, little one,' _she thinks, smiling. _'Your Papa will get better very soon.'_

* * *

_A week later..._

Link's the first to wake and slowly opens his eyes. He sits up and takes a deep breath, the realization coming to him that his nose isn't blocked and his chest doesn't hurt when he breathes. _'I'm all better now,' _he thinks, looking at Zelda, who's still asleep but has one hand resting on her small baby bump and a smile on her face. "I love you so much, Zel," Link whispers, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. He rises quietly from the bed and goes down the stairs, his avoidance of the steps that creak second-nature to him.

Zelda wakes a short while later and finds that Link is not there in the bed next to her. She rises from her side of the bed and tiptoes to the railing of the loft, parting the curtains and seeing that Link is downstairs making breakfast for both of them for the first time in over a week. "What are you doing up so early? Aren't you supposed to be up here with me?" she calls, causing him to accidentally drop what he's holding, making it clatter on the floor, and he turns around to face his wife, his mouth wide open.

"What're you doing, Zel?" he asks, watching as she slowly walks down the stairs and sits down at her place at the table.

"I just wanted to make sure that I knew where you were," she replies, threading her fingers together. "But I do have to admit, what you did was very funny," she adds, covering her mouth when she starts giggling.

Link leans against the table across from her and glares at her. "Well, now that you're down here, I may as well tell you what I was doing – or, trying to do, at least – before you scared me half to death," he sighs, looking down at the table. "I felt much better this morning and I decided to go make breakfast for us as a surprise for you to show that I'm feeling better now."

Zelda shakes her head at him. "You know that that's for me to decide, right?" she scolds, reaching across the tabletop to grab his hand in hers. "I just don't want your cold to get worse again."

Link sighs, sitting down on his chair. "Yes, Ms. Bossy," he grumbles, reaching under the table and kicking her shin lightly. "You know we can't keep waiting to go find what's behind Calamity Ganon and the blood moons, right?"

It's Zelda's turn to sigh. "Link, I know you want to talk about _that_, but we have other things to worry about," she says softly, running her hand on her growing bump. "We'll handle _that _when the time comes."

Link nods, knowing that he can't be mad at his wife anymore for scaring him because he understands that she's been thinking a lot about _that_. "Okay, Zel," he resigns, taking her hand in his once more. "We'll decide at another time what we're going to do when that time comes."

Zelda smiles, squeezing his hand. "Oh, by the way, you're free to resume going to work," she says, seeing his face light up. "I just thought I'd let you know since I can obviously see that you're feeling better now." She gets to her feet and walks around the table, taking Link's hands in hers and pulling him to his feet. "Besides, we've got plenty other things to keep us busy at the moment," she adds, setting one of his hands on her bump.

Link smiles and pushes his hand against her stomach gently. "Yeah, you're right, Zel," he replies, bending down to press a gentle kiss on her stomach and then wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulls her close and their foreheads touch. "And, whenever we decide that we're ready to face whatever's below Hyrule Castle, I can be certain of this: if we're going down, we'll go down together," he adds softly, taking her hand in his and both of them swaying softly to a song that they seem to know by heart but have never even heard before: a lullaby that Zelda vaguely remembers her mother humming to her, a lullaby named after her.


	4. Chapter 3: Visit to Kakariko

**Hiya, everyone! I apologize for not updating in a while, but I'm back with a new chapter of Unexpected Miracles. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's around two o'clock in the afternoon and the day is normal for the Sheikah residents of Kakariko Village. Two sets of hooves resound as the pair of visitors slow their horses in the middle of the village.

Link grunts as he dismounts Epona and turns around to help his six-and-a-half-month-pregnant wife Zelda, former princess of the extinct kingdom of Hyrule, off of Blizzard. "You ok, Zel?" he asks, letting her lean against him as she wraps her blanket tightly around her body.

Zelda shakes her head, shivering against him. "I don't want to be here," she says, sneezing into the front of her blanket and pulling the blanket over herself tighter, hiding her large belly.

Link tightens his grip around her back as they slowly trudge towards Impa's house. "I know," he soothes, rubbing her aching back gently. "I don't want to be outside just as much as you do. It must be three times as hard for you to get out because, not only are you pregnant, you're also sick with a cold."

"Oh, Master Link, does Miss Zelda need help?" Cado asks from his post at the entrance to Impa's house.

Link opens his mouth to speak, but Zelda beats him to it. "Thank you, Cado, for your kind offer, but I think that I can manage with Link helping me," she says, still possessing that formal tone she had to use during the days of the kingdom.

Cado nods. "Okay, Miss Zelda," he replies, smiling. "Just holler if you need any help."

Link nods, silently thanking the Sheikah warrior for his help. "Come on, Zel," he coaxes his wife, helping her take one step at a time. "Yep, that's it. Just one step at a time," he says, one hand occupied with helping her keep her balance and the other on her upper arm.

Zelda takes shaky breaths. "Thank you, Link," she says softly and looks at him, resting her head on his shoulder as they slowly walk up the stairs. "For everything," she adds in a voice no higher than a whisper when the two reach the top of the stairwell.

Link dips his head in acknowledgement. "Anytime, Zel," he replies softly, hugging her despite her bulging stomach. "I think that we should get inside," he says, taking her hand in his.

Zelda nods and smiles, both of them walking inside.

The visit goes smoothly and Impa tells the parents-to-be that the baby is developing just fine and that Zelda will still be due on time.

Zelda and Link both have as big of smiles as they did on their wedding day as they walk through the door outside of Impa's and hug each other tightly.

"See? I told you that everything is going to work out just fine," Link whispers and lets his wife go, resting his palm against her cheek.

Zelda nods, smile on her face, and she leans into Link's touch, tears streaming down her face. "I know," she replies, being interrupted by a coughing fit along with sneezing a couple times into her blanket.

Link takes this into account and scoops her up into his arms, carrying her down the stairs carefully. "Alright, I think that it's time for us to get on our way and get you indoors as soon as possible," he says, calling over the Sheikah warrior that's been tending their horses. "You okay to ride Blizzard or do you want to ride on Epona with me?" he asks, setting Zelda down on her feet but still holding onto her just in case she loses her balance.

Zelda sighs, quickly covering her mouth to cough. "I think that I'd feel better if I rode with you," she replies, her voice raspy.

Link nods, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up onto Epona. He then goes about attaching Blizzard's reins to Epona's saddle horn and, once he double-checks everything one more time, he climbs on behind his wife and grabs the reins, bringing his horse to a trot. Zelda leans into Link's chest as he expertly steers Epona towards home.

* * *

_Just outside of Hateno Village..._

Link slows Epona down to a trot once more as he passes under the sign for the village. Zelda is still leaned against him, but had fallen asleep somewhere along the way back from Kakariko. He turns Epona towards his and Zelda's humble abode and slows her to a walk as they cross the bridge, the foursome walking into the yard. Link undoes the loop on Blizzard's reins and loops the reins over the white horse's neck. Holding onto his sleeping wife, he slides out of Epona's saddle and pushes the gate at the foot of the bridge closed with his foot. Link then heads into the house and straight upstairs into the loft. The curtains for the door are pushed aside and Link walks straight through, gently laying Zelda down on the bed and covering her up with a spare blanket at the foot of the bed.

Link heads back outside and busies himself with removing the gear off both horses and letting them graze the grass in the front yard. _'I really hope that Zelda gets better from her cold soon,' _he thinks as he puts everything up, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. He then heads into the house to make some soup for his sick wife.

"Link?" Zelda calls from the loft, slowly getting up from their bed and walking to the balcony. She looks down to get a perfect view of Link having fallen asleep at the table with cold soup on the stove. _'I should've known that he'd be so tired,' _she thinks as she puts her robe on and tiptoes down the stairs. _'He's been taking care of me so much these past few days and it must be so much more exhausting on him than he'd care to tell me.' _Zelda puts her hands on her sleeping husband's shoulders and gently shakes him. "Link," she says softly, shaking him again gently.

Link moans softly as he blinks his eyes blearily. "Zel?" he asks, sitting up and yawning as he looks at her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Zelda smiles and nods. "I'm perfectly fine, Link," she replies, crouching down on her knees. A coughing fit soon erupts and it takes Zelda some time to calm the coughing fit. "Besides, I'm not even hungry right now, so come up to the loft and get some much-needed sleep. You've earned it."

Link nods, yawning as he gets to his feet. "Okay, I'm going upstairs," he says, stopping at the foot of the stairs to look back at his wife. "You coming Zel?"

Zelda doesn't respond to his question and doesn't seem to be making any move to follow her husband upstairs, so Link walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her, his hands resting on her large stomach.

"You okay, Zel?" he whispers in her ear, catching sight of the fat tears streaming down her cheek. "What's up?"

Zelda leans against his front and presses the side of her head against his neck. "Do you think that we won, Link?" she asks. "Against Calamity Ganon?"

Link nods, pressing a kiss to her ear. "I do, Zel," he replies, both of them swaying with each other. "We beat Ganon back and saved Hyrule."

Zelda sighs. "Yes, but at what cost?"

Link remains quiet and lets his wife vent.

"We may have disposed of Ganon, but, in all reality, what did we have to lose in order to win? The Champions lost their lives because of the unforseen attack by Ganon on the Guardians and the Divine Beasts, Hyrule Castle and Castletown are in shambles from the Guardians infected by Ganon's malice, and many thousands of lives were lost as a result of both of the first two things that I mentioned. Plus, you nearly died and it took both of us a hundred years to finally defeat Ganon."

Link nods. "Everything you've just named _have _happened and there's no way to undo what happened, but, instead of dwelling on the negatives of the past, think of it like this: if those things hadn't happened, Hyrule wouldn't have been able to go through it's time of renew and I wouldn't have been able to help you get adjusted to living in a new Hyrule," he says, feeling their baby move against his hand. "Besides, if the Hyrule that you remember were still around, there would've been a much slimmer chance that we would be together to welcome this little one."

Zelda smiles. "Yeah, you're right, Link," she agrees, putting her hand on top of his. "There's no need for me to continue dwelling on the past when I should look to the future – our future – of welcoming our baby into the world."

Link smiles and lets go of her and takes her hand. "There we go," he says softly, pulling her towards the stairs. "Let's go upstairs and get to bed. We've both had a long day."

Zelda nods and treks up the stairs with Link to get some rest.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Zelda blinks her eyes lifts her head, finding Link nowhere in sight. She sits up in their bed and stretches, reminding herself not to panic. _'He's probably either making food or somewhere in Hateno goofing off doing who-knows-what,' _she thinks, getting to her feet and slowly walking down the stairs. "Link?" she calls, but the common area is empty. Zelda goes outside and finds Link fully in tune with using the Master Sword to fend off imaginary enemies. She quietly walks over to sit in the shade of the big tree next to the house, remembering a conversation she had with him when they stopped to avoid the storm at a large lone tree across from Scout's Hill with a view of the Bridge of Hylia off in the distance. Link was in the rain fending off invisible enemies and she'd been sitting under the tree, commenting on how the weather wouldn't let up anytime soon.

"Morning, Zel," Link says, pulling her from her trance. He sets the Master Sword on the ground and holds his hands out for her to take. "You sleep okay last night?" he asks, Zelda grabbing his hands in hers and letting him pull her to her feet.

Zelda nods. "I couldn't find you when I woke up and I came out here, figuring you were outside doing something," she replies, putting her hands on her hips. "You know, when I saw you using the Master Sword for practice, it brought back some memories of when you were simply my knight."

Link smiles and pulls her into a hug. "Well, I'm glad that I still remind you of who I used to be before the Calamity," he says quietly, letting her go and taking her hand in his. "Come on, let's go inside and eat."

Zelda smiles as her husband leads her into the house.

* * *

**Hiya, everyone! So, little thing I wanted to say before I go. I currently am trying to figure out a cover for Bonds That Surpass Fate, but now I've gotten stuck in a rut, so to speak. If you readers come up with a cover for either Bonds That Surpass Fate or Unexpected Miracles, please don't hesitate to message them to me. Little sneak peek for the next chapter: you readers finally will get to meet my Zelink baby, Aeryn Hylia Ordon. (She's such an adorable little cutie, btw) Anyways, kudos to y'all and I'll catch ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
